Acorde!
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Às vezes acordar é a parte mais difícil. Comer bifes antes de dormir também não é uma boa idéia. Assistir filmes aterrorizantes, também não é bom. Realmente, acordar é a parte mais díficil de tudo. // Oneshot;OCCness; Dedicada ao Cauê! :D


Em memória de meu grande amigo, Cauê, que está há muito tempo longe desse mundo cheio de magia e fantasia, o mundo das fanfics.

॰

**Acorde!**

॰

Sentia algo a observando, só não sabia o quê. Havia olhado para o lado direito, o esquerdo, para cima... até mesmo para baixo! E sabe o que encontrara? NADA! Que situação mais embaraçosa. Respirando profundamente, de um jeito que fez com que ela ficasse com as bochechas inchadas, soltou o ar até começar a tossir. Talvez estivesse ficando louca! SIM! Devia ser isso... devia.

- Sakura! Sakura! -olhou para o lado direito, ninguém. Lado esquerdo, ninguém. Certo, estava louca.

- Sakura! -agora a voz começou a perturbá-la, que diacho de voz que não ia embora. Voltou a olhar para baixo, mas não viu nada. Estava mais louca do que imaginara. Começou a pensar aonde de internaria... ah, talvez naquele sanatório ao leste, perto da fonte. Hm... podia ser uma boa idéia.

- SA-KU-RA! -certo, ia matar a voz. Mas, como matá-la? Era apenas uma voz não é. Sentiu algo caindo em sua cabeça.

- Itai! -massageou o lugar atingido. Agora coisas voavam para si? Seria paranormal?!

- Sakura, sua monstrenga, você vai se atrasar para a escola. -agora a voz imitava seu irmão?! OH MEU DEUS, ela tinha sido abduzida por vacas mutantes alienígenas!!! Sabia que não devia ter comido aquele filé ontem, mas estava tãããão apetitoso. Suspirou pensando naquele pedaço de mau caminho de ontem. Oh, como se deliciou com aquilo.

Mas, seu mundo se sacudiu. Tudo sacudia. Será que havia um terremoto? Ou seria o alerta pra um maremoto. Oh, não queria morrer tão cedo! Era tão nova! Tinha ainda TANTO pra completar! Tinha que dar um beijo no Yukito, outro no Syaoran; tinha que comer mais daquele filé que, sem ressentimentos agora, estava ótimo. Tinha que matar os pinchers albinos sanguinários, sim, eles eram sanguinários, ela sabia muito bem disso. Tinha que contar bobagens com o Yamazaki... ah, vida cruel. Por que tinha de morrer tão cedo?!?

- Sakura, se você não se levantar AGORA, eu vou jogar água em você!

A voz queria matá-la afogada! Mas, será que a voz não via que ela era nova, ainda com uma vida tão extensa pela frente?! Será que a voz não entendia que ela apenas queria MAIS UM PEDAÇO DAQUELA BENDITA CARNE?! Ah, como a vida era cruel. Ia morrer afogada aos 15 anos.

E então, sentiu-se molhada, a respiração obstruida. Ia morrer afogada mesmo! Oh, destino cruel. Mais um jorro de água e então abriu os olhos, por que eles estavam fechados mesmo? Viu seu mundo clarear. Oh, a luz! Mas, não devia caminhar para a luz! Será que estava indo para o céu, por estar tão gelado assim... o inferno era quente, não era? Ou será que era um deserto de gelo. Viu uma sombra na luz. Oh, seria Deus ou o Diabo? Devia chamá-lo de Lu, abreviação de Lúcifer? Vida cruel era aquele. Sakura Kinomoto, morta aos 15 anos afogada por uma _voz_. UMA VOZ!

- Dá pra despertar de vez, Bela Adormecida! Estou aqui há 15 minutos tentando te acordar! Só uma monstrenga pra dormir tão profundamente, ein.

Seu irmão tinha morrido também?! Será que era o Fim do Mundo, como naquele filme que assistira ontem, Fim dos Tempos?! Será que a Terra tinha parado, como no O Dia em que a Terra parou?! Será que estariam todos condenados?!?! Oh, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Otou-san... será que eles também estavam perdidos?

- Você já acordou, não é?! Talvez se eu jogar mais...

Por que será que a figura ficava falando em _acordar_? Eles nunca mais acordariam... estavam MORTOS?! Será que a figura, talvez um clone de seu irmão, era um comediante falido aqui no Céu?! Oh, o Céu, como era parecido com seu quarto. Tão desarrumado. Será que o Kero também estaria aqui? E o Yukito....

_Ai, ai, ai, Yukito._

Será que ele estaria se alimentando bem aqui? Ela poderia cozinhar para ele... ah, como adoraria tê-lo ao seu lado. Até mesmo se tivesse que aturar o Yue... até mesmo isso!

- Sakura, você está bem? -agora uma mão havia repousado sobre sua cabeça, ela olhou para a figura, era como se fosse seu pai. Ah, como adorava-o. Teria ele também morrido? Seria ele agora o emissário do céu? Ah, combinaria bem com ele... - Talvez devessemos chamar um médico, Touya. -ela ouviu a figura dizer. Ah, vozes. Talvez ela estivesse errada e agora as vacas mutantes alienígenas comedoras de cérebro tivessem tomado a Terra. Ela sabia que elas tomariam a Terra um dia, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Ela ainda queria comer mais um daqueles bifes, ah como estavam suculentos. Por que tinha que morrer logo agora?!?

- Acho que mais um pouco de água e ela acorda. -outro jorro de água a molhou, aquela réplica de seu irmão era tão irritante quanto o próprio. Talvez fosse a genética dele.

- Nenhum sinal. Talvez devessemos chamar a Tomoyo, ou apenas deixá-la dormir mais um pouco... -as vozes foram se distanciando. Estariam deixando seu corpo pra trás, as vacas mutantes teriam a ignorado, dispensado-a como lixo? Mas, o corpinho dela era tão... saudável. Talvez tivessem ido pegar os bisturis ou algo do tipo, sim devia ser isso. Ela iria morrer, mas era tãão nova. Ela já dissera que era nova?

- Sakura, você os está assustando. -até a voz de Kero estava na sua cabeça, ela tinha endoidecido. Talvez o plano A de internar-se em um sanatório fosse o melhor.

_TRI TRI TRI TRI_

Mas que som irritante era esse... ininterrupto. Parecia até seu alarme.

_TRI TRI TRI TRI_

Ela levantou a mão para bater no som... quando sentiu-se cair. Os olhos plenamente abertos e, finalmente, acordada.

- AI, QUEM ME JOGOU DA CAMA?! -gritou, enfurecida...

Cama? Alarme? Pijama? KERO?!

- Por que colocou o alarme tão cedo? A festa só começa às 21. -disse uma voz, na qual ela distinguiu sendo a Kero, vindo de seu lado. Se virou para ver se era mesmo ele. Quando olhou, viu apenas um bonequinho voador... vestido de....

- OH MEU DEUS, É UMA VACA MUTANTE ALIENÍGENA COMEDORA DE CÉREBROS!!!!

É. Talvez não devesse mais comer bifes.

॰

**OWARI**

॰

Tentativa falida de comédia x3

Bem, espero que gostem! Faz tempo que não escrevo :o

Kisses

**SK**

PS.: Cao, vc é meu orgulho *-*'


End file.
